A Pleasant Discovery
by arielmissmermaid
Summary: Maura discovers Fanfiction and reads it with Jane, spurring them to act on their feelings toward each other. Rizzles oneshot! The fanfiction they read is "The Anatomy of Jane Rizzoli" by Normal-is-Overratedx. Enjoy!


**Author's Note: This the first story I have ever written, and my first time publishing anything. I would love to read any reviews and opinions! The fanfiction they are reading in the story is The Anatomy of Jane Rizzoli by Normal-is-Overratedx, and is very good. I highly suggest you go and read it! Thanks to her for letting me quote and use her writing!**

* * *

"_Enthralled. Jane Rizzoli was absolutely and positively enthralled." _

Maura stopped reading and looked up and around her living room suspiciously, eyes wide with surprise. Did that really say what she thought it said? She reread the line three more times in her head. Yes, it did say that. It said exactly what she thought it said. _"Jane Rizzoli"_? How can this be? She decided to continue her reading.

"…_symptoms of physiological disorders." Maura was saying as she touched a few keys on her laptop to move along her power point."_

She stopped here again, as equally surprised as when she first read Jane's name. She weighed the probability in her head, thinking that it was next to impossible to have Jane's full name and her first name in whatever sort of writing this was coincidentally. She ventured one last read before leaping to any conclusions.

"_Jane wasn't sure why she suddenly found genetic makeup so interesting, but she knew for sure that the way this Maura Isles spoke in such an assured tone, the way she held herself; poised and elegant, Jane was suddenly glad she had decided to give this Sociology class a try."_

This was it; her last needed confirmation. She couldn't believe what she was reading. This was about… _THEM?! _She read on in confusion, brows furrowed together, trying to make sense of this seemingly impossible and most definitely improbable occurrence that has appeared before her on her computer screen. But soon her confusion slipped into curiosity, and shortly after that, curiosity into amusement. She had to show Jane…

* * *

"What are you talking about Maura?" the detective gruffly barked. It had been quite a long, exhausting day at work, and she was in no mood for nonsense tonight. She had three open, unsolved cases that were weighing down on her mind. One was a gang shooting gone wrong, a young boy was caught in the cross fires and shot twice in the chest. The second case was one that should have been open and shut, murder suicide. Further testing concluded that the suicide was not so much a suicide, but a murder staged as the former. And the last one, a sweet little girl no more than nine years old, found dumped in the harbor, stab wounds all over her body and blunt force trauma to her skull. Jane desperately wanted to find the sick bastard that committed such atrocities. Pulling her mind away from her cases and thinking to herself, she remembered that Maura rarely ever talked true nonsense. Usually whatever silliness the doctor had to share with Jane was some ridiculously obscure, factual bit of trivia. It was almost never nonsense. So Jane, redoubling her efforts to seem interested, asked Maura to repeat herself.

Maura had quite nearly run to the front door with her laptop when she heard the doorbell. She was about halfway through reading this strange, rather delightful little story, and couldn't wait to have Jane read it as well. Practically humming with excitement, she spoke in a rapid fire pace, "I have found something that borders on bizarre! Jane… Someone seems to have written a short story. About us."

Jane, short on patience today, was quick to reply with an eye roll and a short "Maura, now that IS total nonsense." She turned to walk down the entry hallway to Maura's luxurious kitchen. What should have been a normal, relaxing Friday night dinner and movie with her quirky best friend had taken a turn for the absurd and, quite frankly, the annoying. Grabbing a beer out of the large, stainless steel fridge, Jane popped off the cap and made for the couch. She flopped herself down with a sigh, kicked off her boots, and tried to relax, easing away the stress of the work day from her tired mind. But what was Maura talking about? She had to be talking on some existential or theoretical level about some article she found on the internet. She could not possibly be talking about an actual story some stranger had written about them specifically. Maybe it was a story with characters that resembled them in some way? Either way, she honestly didn't feel like doing anything but watching a mindless film and eating some dinner. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and tried to relax, closing her eyes and putting her tired feet up on the coffee table.

Maura, on the other hand, mind buzzing with excitement, not to mention some new, rather confusing and inexplicable feelings she couldn't quite place, was not to be deterred by her friend's rather dismissive attitude toward this new discovery. She swiftly flitted down the hall, her laptop in her arms, and positioned herself next to the detective on her couch, cross-legged, so close that their thighs and shoulders were touching. Maura nudged Jane in the ribs with her elbow and quietly asked, "Come on Jane. Indulge me?"

Though Jane was really not in the mood, she couldn't dismiss her friend's hopeful eyes and the exuberance that seemed to radiate off her skin. "Fine…" she huffed, and taking the laptop into her lap, she asked, "Where do I even start, Maura?" Jane was trying to keep up her annoyed façade, but at this point, she had to admit that she was a little curious.

Maura watched as Jane read, eyes trained on the detective's elegant yet downplayed features. She was concentrating on any change in Jane's facial expression, her extensive training serving her well, as she saw Jane's expression shift from mildly annoyed to a softer look of realization that this story was indeed, about the two of them. Maura sat and contemplated as Jane read the first few lines of this story describing the Sociology class and presentation fictional Maura was so expertly explaining to the class. She did not quite understand how this was possible. Yes the characters possessed the names and likenesses of the real life Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, the subtle nuances of the characters in the fiction so astonishingly similar to the women in real life. But how could that be? Upon thinking about it further, she became even more bewildered by this strange discovery. The story was obviously some sort of rendition of the women's lives where they meet in college, Jane being a field hockey player and Maura studying her anatomy textbook. Maura stopped reading upon Jane's arrival and cannot even fathom where the story is going with the plot. How can someone seemingly know Jane and Maura so well to be able to anonymously write fiction featuring the two of them as main characters? Do they know the author? Who would write such a silly thing?

Many more questions circled Maura's head as she watched Jane read. Finally, Jane stopped at the first break in the story and looked up at Maura with incredulous and quizzical eyes. She had no response but to open and close her mouth a few times, making her appear even more dumbfounded than she previously looked. Maura gave Jane a light tap on the shoulder, "See? I am not speaking nonsense, Jane. Now I am not quite sure how I stumbled upon this while perusing the internet, but nevertheless, it is extremely perplexing. What do you make of it?"

Jane, still flabbergasted by the story, and even more so by the fact that Maura found it and is treating it as some sort of rare archaeological artifact she uncovered from a sandy dig site, had this to say, "Maura... I… Umm..." She scratched her head, searching for what she was really trying to say, "I don't even know what to say, Maur! I, this is very, very strange. Well, first of all, I guess what I really wanna know is what joker even wrote this in the first place! Do you think it could be someone at the precinct?" She shifted on the couch so that she and Maura were facing each other, this way they could look each other in the eye as they conversed about the fiction.

"I don't know Jane, but whoever wrote it, it was very well written. I was only able to read through the first half before you arrived. But I find it very interesting and would like to continue. You should read up until… this paragraph right here!" Maura said scrolling to the place where she had left off. She highlighted the first line for Jane, "That way you and I can finish reading the story together." Seeing Jane's hesitant, yet not unwilling expression, she chuckled, "I think it would be fun. Keep reading. I will go refill our drinks and bring out some fruit and cheese."

Maura was bustling about the kitchen, preparing their delectable snacks when Jane called out from the couch, "Hey Maur, what's the title of this thing anyway?" Maura winced. She was hoping Jane wouldn't ask that, as she was sure Jane would be more than off put by the title of the fiction. She began to search for a distraction or a way to change the subject. But she knows Jane, and Jane would definitely persist until she found an answer. She was a detective, a rather smart one, and a very curious woman after all. Seeing no way out of telling the detective the title, Jane could easily interrupt her reading to scroll to the top of the page and read the title and description, Maura padded back into the living room carrying a tray of gourmet morsels and two fresh drinks. Jane looked up at Maura expectantly. "The Anatomy of Jane Rizzoli" Maura blurted out as she repositioned herself on the couch.

The look on Jane's face as she responded with a hoarse, very loud, "WHAT?!" was precisely what Maura had expected. She let the detective continue, "Maura, what the hell? What does that even mean? WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS?!" She was up on her feet now, after tossing Maura's laptop to the side onto the unoccupied couch cushion, and was pacing around the coffee table. "I don't want to read something weird and ridiculous about me Maura." Jane said, halting her pacing to turn and look at Maura, who was looking up at Jane with pleading eyes.

"Jane, please? We don't know who wrote it, and we don't know where the story is going. It is just the two of us here, and I doubt anyone else at work has actually found this. If they did, you know it would have been spread all over the whole precinct. What's the harm in reading on and seeing what happens?" Jane considered this for a beat, and looked at Maura, imploring her to see it from her point of view, "Ew Maura what if it is some weird thing about… I don't know… EW." Looking down at her friend again, Jane softened a bit, curiosity creeping back into her thoughts, "Alright fine." She sat back down on the couch next to delighted Maura, who waved her fists in a little victory dance and scooted closer to her best friend. Maura propped the laptop between the two of them, on each woman's adjacent thigh, so that they both could read at the same time. Jane while curious herself, was more happy to do this to gratify Maura, the look of glee on her face when Jane had said yes was particularly adorable. The two women got to reading.

The story progressed, fictional Jane arriving at fictional Maura's apartment, when the real Jane and Maura paused to discuss what they had read so far. Since Maura had read most of the story up until this point, she watched Jane out of the corner of her eye while she waited for the detective to pause at the designated paragraph. Maura had seen the detective blush a number of times, and couldn't help but think that she was even more beautiful when embarrassed. The blush added a certain color to her cheeks that was just so… Maura stopped her thoughts and began to think about the story. It seemed that fictional Jane was quite taken with fictional Maura. She began to imagine a current life where real Jane felt the same about her as fictional Jane. She too began to blush, feeling a bit strange that she felt this way about her best friend. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she looked expectantly at Jane, who had just finished her reading.

"Well? It's not that bad thus far now is it detective?" Maura questioned, leaning off the couch to take a sip of wine and grab a bite of cheese. Jane could only look at Maura with wide eyes. Her character definitely had a crush on Maura's character. She began to wonder if someone at work had indeed written this, reading further into the relationship between the two friends and finding some sort of attraction between them. She quickly became worried; did people think she was a lesbian? But that didn't matter so much as the thought of her best friend thinking that maybe Jane had feelings for her. But Maura couldn't possibly think that, even though Jane might have imagined a scenario or two when the two women went on a dinner date, not just a meal between friends. Speaking in a surprisingly calm, somewhat cynical tone, she stated, "Maura, my character totally has a crush on you…"

Maura, excited by the fact that Jane was admitting to noticing this as well, definitely wanted to keep reading at this point. Thinking of something to say that would not discourage Jane from continuing their reading, she said, "Yes Jane, but it is only fiction! Come on, we need to see where this is going." Jane rolled her eyes but did not disagree. They settled back down to continue the story.

As they read, Jane felt herself blushing. She used the nickname Maur in real life, and this fictional Jane used it as well. Fictional Maura was simply elated when she first heard Jane use it; had real Maura felt the same way also? The idea of that made Jane's stomach flutter. She smiled to herself and continued to read.

Maura, reading the part of the fictional tale about fictional her studying for an anatomy exam, wanting to use Jane's body as a model, began to think. She had on more than one occasion found herself admiring that Jane was indeed, a "_fine specimen_" as fictional Maura had put it. Yes Jane was beautiful, but Maura was only interested in Jane aesthetically because of her personal interest in human anatomy, right? She continued to read, and was thrilled when fictional Jane agreed to be fictional Maura's model.

The two women read, each forming their own similar thoughts about the story, not ignoring the fact that the author had written the characters to be strikingly similar to the real life inspirations. They each stopped, looking up at each other with huge eyes and blushing red faces, after the fictional characters shared sensual physical contact and their first kiss. Neither woman knew what to say, they just stared at each other, before Jane eventually got too embarrassed to maintain eye contact and looked away. Maura was very befuddled. She had so many feelings rushing her brain all at once; she felt hot, could that be arousal? Or maybe embarrassment? Both? She felt hopeful, yes hopeful that maybe Jane would one day kiss her just as fictional Jane did to fictional Maura. She also felt a bit ashamed at feeling these emotions about her best friend. On Jane's part, she too was terribly confused. She didn't realize how much she was actually attracted to Maura until she read this story where fictional Jane and Maura acted upon their feelings for one another. A small part of her wished that Maura could reciprocate the feelings Jane has for her, but a large part did not believe that was possible.

Maura, taking a chance and being the first one to speak, quietly muttered, "Umm, maybe we should just continue to read." Jane simply nodded and the two women continued their literary journey. As the story took a turn for the pornographic, each woman began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard as surprise, and a bit of arousal, elicited audible responses from the two friends. Maura felt hot as she neared the end of the story. She really did hope that Jane was harboring feelings for her, just as Maura was for Jane. Jane, on the other hand became very nervous upon finishing the story. She loved her relationship with Maura, platonic as it may seem, and did not want to ruin it. Jane was sure that the smaller, beautiful blonde could never feel the same about her as Jane felt about Maura. She was so anxious about having to respond to the story in a normal conversation with the doctor, and began to lean away from Maura ever so slightly.

Maura noticed this shift, and decided to take a chance. Without even really considering all ramifications, she leaned into Jane, caught Jane's jaw with her hand, and turned her face to engage her in a tentative, but oh so sweet kiss. Jane, so surprised by Maura's actions, sat there stunned. As Maura pulled back, Jane saw that her eyes were full of lust, but also held signs of apology. Jane was feeling euphoric, relishing the idea that Maura could possibly return the feelings Jane felt for her.

Maura was torn. She so loved the feeling of Jane's lips on hers, the taste of Jane, so sweet and comfortable like they had been doing this all their lives. But Jane had not responded. She sat there shocked. Had Maura made a terrible mistake? She began to fret and look for an escape when Jane leaned in, capturing Maura's lips in a tender, delicate kiss, sliding one hand down Maura's back and the other up into her hair.

Sitting there on the couch like that, Maura thought that this is what heaven must be. Jane, still unsure if this was alright, if Maura truly wanted this, kept the kiss sweet and gentle. Upon pulling back, she saw Maura's gorgeous hazel eyes were still closed and her perfect lips were pulled up into a stunning smile. Maura lifted her heavy lids to look into Jane's breathtaking chocolate eyes, taking in the glow of her best friend's wildly attractive features. Maura, taking initiative and standing, knees feeling wobbly, slipped her hand into Jane's and intertwined their fingers. She gave Jane a slight tug. Jane quickly obliged and stood to follow her beautiful doctor, who was leading them down the hall to her bedroom.


End file.
